


Jello Shots and Bad Acting

by unfinishedpages



Series: we're collecting moments (tattoos on my mind) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Its a messy relationship, M/M, One of them falls in love with the other, hinted switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages
Summary: Jongin is a bad actor.





	Jello Shots and Bad Acting

Jongin's been downing too many jello shots and the next thing he knew, his legs are turning into jello because of Kyungsoo pressing him hard against a wall, lips on his throat. By the time Jongin managed to connect the dots to try to push him away, Kyungsoo's lips are on his, effectively stopping anyway of complaining, not that he was. 

This was gorgeous, suave Kyungsoo whispering absolute filth in his ear that he couldn’t say no anymore. He dreamt of this, no way in hell was he going to let this go. In the throes of their fucking, Jongin pretended that he didn’t hear the murmur of someone else's name against his chest. 

He pretended that the thought of waking up to Kyungsoo in the morning didn’t send butterflies in his stomach and that it didn’t hurt him a week later when Kyungsoo avoided him like the plague, the only reason being that he was notorious for never fucking the same one night stand twice. 

That’s why amidst a loud banter between their friends about Kyungsoo being a notorious heartbreaker, Jongin became petty and made a snide remark about not even knowing Kyungsoo's name and just referring to him as the one that bit like a bitch. Jongin pretended that that night wasn’t a big deal to him. pretended that he didn’t know that Kyungsoo was still hung up on his ex. 

Pretended that he could swallow the bile in his throat as he gave the older male a flirtatious smirk, lips spilling the absolute filth about making Kyungsoo regret that he didn’t want to have the second coming of that night.

Jongin pretended that Kyungsoo wasn’t one to refuse a challenge.

The next thing they knew, they were in Kyungsoo's bed, him pressed against the bed as Jongin rode him until the early rays of sunlight was hitting his back, labored breaths mingling with the deep rumble of the older’s growls. 

Kyungsoo was taken aback, Jongin inhaled through the nicotine stick in his lips as they sat on the balcony of the elder’s room, hand elegantly poised on the metal railing as he leaned back against the glass door. Kyungsoo wordlessly extended a hand towards Jongin, and the younger passed the cigarette between his lips to him. 

At that moment, there was an unspoken agreement in between them. The times they met to hang out turned into clothes down someone's carpet, pink splotches on pale skin and groans of each other’s names slipping from kiss-swollen lips.

Jongin made sure it was his name Kyungsoo was moaning in the throes of their fucking, at least in these moments, Jongin could pretend Kyungsoo loved him in the moments when he planted kisses on his neck amidst a rendezvous.

It turned into a routine almost overnight. nothing was sugar-coated. All it took was a call, never a text, asking if you were free tonight. And it wasn’t just jongin being fucked into his or Kyungsoo's mattress every time. Sometimes it was Kyungsoo in the rare days he let Jongin take the lead. 

Kyungsoo with the flushed cheeks and smooth skin all throughout, with the raspy moans and butchered gasps. Kyungsoo with the thickest thighs that he loved leaving marks on because Jongin loved seeing the other’s blemish free skin bloom with red from his mouth.  
That routine went on for months. 

They weren’t friends, of course, they knew more about each other than friends should only know.

It was an unspoken truth between them that Kyungsoo was secretly liked spooning after sex, that Jongin lets out these gasp moans when he's close or the way Kyungsoo's breaths turn into groans when Jongin rolls his hips in that way. 

Or the way Jongin would lay awake after a round starring at Kyungsoo's sleeping face and thinking about what it would be like to stroke his face outside of having sex, or kiss him when he merely felt like it, or what it felt like to cuddle with his pants still on. 

Jongin pretended as if his feelings towards Kyungsoo didn’t grow thru the months and the little slivers of personality he showed when he was too tired to filter his thoughts. Jongin thinks he deserved a fucking Oscar for acting as if sometimes he doesn’t cry in the bathroom for being a mere fuck buddy to someone he would stop the sun from rising just to spend a few more minutes in bed with him. 

There was one instance that Jongin couldn’t swallow the disappointment anymore, couldn’t push back his pride that he was always willing to open his legs for someone who didn’t think of him outside of the bedroom. It was when Kyungsoo accidentally let out his ex's name in the middle of sex that Jongin snapped.

They both did. 

Kyungsoo looked ashamed. Jongin had this quiet fury brewing in him. The air had turned cold between them within seconds.  
Jongin just pushed him off and scooped his clothes, running off to the bathroom with Kyungsoo trailing behind him. "I'm sorry. That was a dick move." The older man said, knocking on the door. Jongin stood behind the door, a hand on his mouth to stop the sobs, but to no avail. "You don’t need to apologize." 

Another knock. "I do. I shouldn’t—"

Jongin opened the door, back in his shirt and sweats, face set in stone. He pulled the sheets off and lied on the bed, pulling the comforter up to his shoulder. He kept his back towards Kyungsoo. “Look, I’m not in the mood anymore. Why don’t you just leave?"

"Jongin. Can we talk?" Kyungsoo had called out, the rare tone of fear in his voice. Jongin turned back to him, looking Kyungsoo dead in the eyes. There was the foreign expression of desperation on his features.

Jongin almost didn’t recognize him. "No, we cant. We drink and we fuck. That's it. There's no talking."

"I really am sorry."

"That's fine. I know my place, and it’s not mine to be attached and get emotional. Lock the door behind you." Probably for once in his life, Jongin had finally rendered someone speechless with his words.

"Jong—"

"Lock the door when you leave. I'll call you."

Jongin doesn’t. 

He doesn’t call for weeks. 

He pretends as if seeing Kyungsoo doesn’t hurt him.

He pretends that he's not hurting anymore when Kyungsoo approaches him as if it was nothing. Jongin knows he needs to stop this, so he does. “I don’t want to sleep with you anymore.” He muttered, trying to look anywhere but Kyungsoo’s eyes.

"Why?" The elder asked, a frustrated furrow between his brows as he ran a hand in his dark hair, tousling the strands roughly in his fingers. 

"I don’t want to do this anymore, okay?"

Kyungsoo picked the perfect time to be a dick. "Why? are you in love with me?"

Jongin kept a straight face and says, yes, I’m in love with you, as if it was as normal as saying the time of day. A long stretch of silence settles over them, and Kyungsoo finally has the audacity to look apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't say sorry, it’s not your fault you can’t love me back." Jongin tries to stop the tears, and Kyungsoo tries to console him but he runs, shrugging the older man’s grip off his arm.

Runs away from Kyungsoo, his problems, and his feelings, or at least try to. 

He can’t. 

This time, Jongin can’t pretend he's not in love with Kyungsoo anymore, can’t pretend that he doesn’t want to punch Kyungsoo in the face and scream at him. 

Jongin knows how to pretend, but he doesn’t know that Kyungsoo's good at pretending too.

Kyungsoo pretended that he thought he was still hung over his ex just to keep the fuck buddy thing going on. Pretended that he wasn’t aware of his own feelings after Jongin's cold war with him.

Pretended that he's not guilty over the whole thing. 

Pretended that he didn’t learn to love Jongin back too amidst their many, usual rendezvous. 

But he guessed that he'll just keep pretending too that he's not hurt either.

**Author's Note:**

> More revamped twt fics. More angst, of course. Come yell at me at my twt @the_conjongin or my cc lolol


End file.
